Astique in the Nation Song Contest
Astique was a member of Nation Song Contest from 5th of August, 2007 to 27th June, 2008. It participated 14 times in Nation Song Contest, between 10th and 24th edition with exception of Nation Song Contest 18. Worst result it got was 9th place with 108 in Microstate Qualification round for NSC 13 and the best was 4th place with 137 points in Nation Song Contest 14. After scandals around contest and Dalisska invasion Astique disappeared and most of (although only around 1000)people moved to Sunland. Overview This is short overview of all songs Astique entered between 10th and 24th edition of Nation Song Contest. NSC 10 This was first edtion of Nation Song Contest Astique participated in. Astique Radio Television decided to hold a small national final with five songs: Four dance songs, and one Balkan ballad. Popular Norwegian dance group Aqua won the nation finals and went to Microstate Qualification for NSC 10. Unfortunately Astique failed to vote and Aqua never passed qualifications. NSC 11 After failure in Nation Song Contest 10 Astique decided to try again. This time Astique Radio Television's jury choose six songs to compete in second nation finals of Astique: Five dance songs and an old country ballad. Astique's superstar Sophie Ellis-Bextor won the national finals with small margin over Shapeshifters. Sophie qualified through Microstate Qualification for NSC 11 as an runaway winner and through semi finals in second place, but only reached sixteenth place in finals of Nation Song Contest 11 NSC 12 After relatively successful participation in Nation Song Contest 11 it was time for Astique Radio Television to make another nation final. Concept didn't change and six songs remained. This time those were: Two 90's ballads, three dance songs and one new age song. A popular ballad Big Big World by Emilia won the nation finals and managed to get Astique all the way to the finals of Nation Song Contest 12 where it ended on 16th place just like in last edition. NSC 13 In Nation Song Contest 13 Astique did an internal decision for the first time. And dance artist Chocolate Puma was chosen with song Always & Forever. Unfortunately it failed to pass Microstate Qualification for NSC 13 ending only 9th which is Astique's worst result ever. NSC 14 After failure in Nation Song Contest 13 Astique decided it's best to make an national finals again. This time 10 songs were chosen: four dance songs, two ballads, and four rock songs. An popular Nation Song Contest artist and winner Kelly Clarkson won the nation final with ballad Because Of You. It went through prequalifications and semi finals and reached fourth place in final which is best result Astique has ever got. Nation Song Contest 14 was the first edition in which Astique participated as an full country. NSC 15 After an huge success in Nation Song Contest 14 Astique made another national final, but with only four songs: Two dance songs, one being from actual Nation Song Contest 12 national finals, one ballad and one alternative song. Cher won with her huge hit Believe and since she was prequalified for the finals of Nation Song Contest 15 she ended 13th in final. NSC 16 After success in Nation Song Contest 15 Astique Radio Television decided to make another internal decision. This time Shirley Bassey was chosen with song Get The Party Started. Astique was again directly qualified for the finals. Shirley ended eighteenth. NSC 17 After rather bad result in Nation Song Contest 16 Astique Radio Television decided to make national finals again. This time jury selected ten songs: two country songs, six dance songs, one alternative and one new age. Popular United States country band Dixie Chicks won the national finals with song Not Ready To Make Nice. Astique was prequalified again. Dixie Chicks ended seventeenth in finals of Nation Song Contest 17. NSC 18 Astique did not participate in Nation Song Contest 18 due to scandals during and after Nation Song Contest 17 NSC 19 After missing one edition Astique decided to come back and participate in Nation Song Contest 19. Internal decision was done again and this time another country performer was chosen: Martina McBride with Concrete Angel. Martina went though semis and ended 19th in final which was rather disappointing result. NSC 20 In Nation Song Contest 20 Astique celebrated tenth anniversary and so Astique Radio Television decided to make an congratulations national final with 6 songs by former Astique's Nation Song Contest participants: Sophie Ellis-Bextor, Emilia, Kelly Clarkson, Cher, Dixie Chicks and Martina McBride. Sophie Ellis Bextor won with her song from actual national finals for Nation Song Contest 14. Sophie went though semis and reacher amazing fifth place in final. NSC 21 After an great result for Astique in last Nation Song Contest Astique Radio Television did an internal decision again. This time an trance song by German DJ Sash! and TJ Davis's vocals was chosen to represent Astique in Nation Song Contest 21. Song ended 23rd in final what was bad, but expected result for that song. NSC 22 After 23rd placing in Nation Song Contest 21 Astique Radio Television jury selected an unusual new age song by band Enigma called Return To Innocence The song got very good reactions from other countries. It went through semi finals as rest jury qualifier and ended on very good eight place in final of Nation Song Contest 22. Return To Innocence immediately became huge hit in Astique and today it remains as song with most successful charting ever. NSC 23 After success in last Nation Song Contest Astique Radio Television decided to go internal again. After an new age ballad an dance song was chosen. It was song Something by popular Belgian dance group Lasgo. Astique won its semi final and ended fifth in final of Nation Song Contest 23 what was another good placement for Astique. NSC 24 After two successful entries Astique Radio Television made an internal decision again. Since summer begun jury thought it would be good to send and dance song that was huge hit during summer. So Bellini got chosen with song Samba De Janeiro. Astique was prequalified and Bellini ended 14th which was an good placing. Nation Song Contest 24 was last edition Astique took part in. Spinoff contests Astique participated 22 times in Nation Song Contest spin offs between 11th and 27th edition of Nation Song Contest. Astique's best placing was first place in All Around the World - Italy and Nation Song Contest - Countries Spinoff. Worst placing ever was 25th with only seven points in NSC-ESC 4 with 2002 Swedish Eurovision song Never Let It Go by Afro-Dite. Astique hosted All Around the World - Canada. Although Astique withdrew after Nation Song Contest 24 it still participated in Nation Song Contest - That 70s Show spin off which was held during Nation Song Contest 25. Other Contests Astique also participated(s) in other contest such as Maltese Nation Song Contest, better known as SSC where it participated 14 times and still is a member, Austrian Nation Song Contest where it participated 6 times (withdrew), Portuguese Nation Song Contest where it participated 2 times (withdrew) and MSN NSC, special version of Nation Song Contest which used to be played on MSN for around 17 editions of which Astique missed 3 or 4. Astique won SSC three times and MSN NSC once. Category:Astique